


My Girl

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball, Baseball Player Derek Hale, DEREK IS A LITTLE SHIT, Derek is a smartass, F/M, Jealous Derek Hale, Possessive Derek, Roommates, sharing a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr request: <i>How about another college one shot in which the reader is dating someone else, but Derek has a crush on her (they are roommates), and he kinda crushes their date night, and the reader and Derek end up sleeping with each other? Does that make sense? Just an idea because I LOVE jealous Derek haha</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello](http://derekhaleimagines.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you feel like it c:

**Derek POV**

(Y/N) and I have been roommates since the beginning of the second semester. Her sweet personality, excited and honest support that she’s given me on my baseball matches, her understanding nature whenever I was overwhelmed with having to study for finals, and just her… _entire_ personality is so perfect that it had me captured since the first time we met. And her looks? Those were just an additional bonus.

I came up with the idea to move in with each other and pay for the rent together, and it has been perfect – we attended parties, went to balls, and everyone was asking us whether we were a couple, for us being so close to each other and behaving so naturally. No one wanted to believe we are only friends – she and I have become the best friend from the opposite sex either of us could ask for.

Nothing is flawless, though, which, sadly, doesn’t exclude our relationship, either.

(Y/N) has been going out with some guy from the rival team with which my team had a match. She and I was talking when that jerk approached us, and he engaged (Y/N) in another conversation, all the while completely ignoring me. Eventually, he coaxed her away from me, and took her out to some café – after then, things happened ridiculously fast between them, and so, it didn’t take long before (Y/N) came home one day and blissfully said, “He asked me out! We are officially a couple now!”

And who am I to ruin her happiness? What kind of best friend does that?

I don’t think it needs much explanation why I hit the ball deliberately towards that guy’s face on our next match.

**Reader POV**

I squeal giddily when the doorbell rings. I check myself once more in the mirror – I’m wearing a nice short dress, thigh highs and high heels. When I rush out of my room, I already find Derek shuffling around in the hall, apparently having just left the kitchen, if the freshly opened bottle of beer in his hand is any indication.

I quickly turn to him, eyes wide and heart racing in my chest, “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” he says simply. I frown a bit at his nonchalance, but before I could as him about it, the doorbell rings again.

“Coming!” I call out, opening the door to be faced with Ben standing there, a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand, wearing an attractive half smile and a casual suit. “Hey there.”

“Hi babe,” he smirks, reaching out for my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I push him away from me when I can feel him getting a bit carried away – I’m still conscious about Derek’s presence there, and I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable. I blush as I take a step away from Ben. “I brought you flowers.”

“Thank you,” I smile at him, pecking his cheek and accepting the bouquet. “They are wonderful.”

“People bring yellow roses to their sick grandmas to hospitals,” Derek mumbles under his breath with the bottle in front of his mouth before gulping some beer. Ben’s eyes flash at him.

“What did you say?”

Derek shrugs casually, lazily leaning against the wall with his shoulder, eyes giving Ben a judgemental once-over. Derek is clearly rejecting him with his bare _sight_.

“I said,” Derek starts, voice sounding exasperated and mocking. “that people bring yellow roses to their grandmothers who are laying sick in hospitals. Everyone knows young girls deserve to be given orchids by their boyfriends. If not, then _red_ roses, at least. Red is the colour of passion, whereas yellow,” he says, pointing at the bouquet with his chin, ignoring the warning glare I’m surveying him with. “is the colour of jealousy. Are you jealous of someone? Me, maybe?”

“Derek,” I hiss, signing him he’s going too far. What has happened to him? Normally he’s not like this, at all. He clears his throat like he’s only realized what he was saying. He drinks more beer, but doesn’t avert his eyes from Ben’s – the thundering tension between them could practically be cut. The two of them behave like two predators arguing over a hunted-down prey. “Come on, Ben, let’s go,” I nudge him, figuring I’ll put the roses in water when I get home, but he won’t budge.

“What is it, Hale?” he bites out his name. “You seem to be pretty furious yourself. What is it that’s making you angry, huh? Jealousy?”

“Ben!” I tug at his suit, but I feel like a helpless little girl whose dad won’t let down a fight. Stupid manly pride. “Come, we’ll –” I start to say, but I’m cut off.

“I have no reason to be jealous of you,” Derek spits back, voice sounding venomous. “It’s not me whose team is losing all their games in a row. I must say, it requires some talent, too.”

“Shut up, Hale,” Ben says threateningly.

“Oh I don’t know, probably their captain should focus more on the team instead of their girlfriend, don’t you agree? That’s what it’s about after all, isn’t it? Being captain, I mean,” Derek says in a chatty tone, the complete opposite of the last time he spoke. Apparently he won’t let go of having the upper hand in this quarrel.

“You son of a bitch!” Ben snarls, launching at Derek. As it is to be expected, I’m not enough to stop a strong baseball player, especially when they move with the force of their entire set of muscles.

I yelp when Ben drives his fist towards Derek’s face, only for it to be stopped in the last second by Derek. He immediately reciprocates the attack, managing to hit Ben in the ribs. He groans, taking a few steps back, hand covering the spot where he was nailed.

“Stop it, both of you!” I yell at them, frenzied and outrageous. “Get out,” I growl at Ben, not bearing to see him right now. In fact, I can’t look at either of them now.

“What?” he asks confusedly, eyes wide as he whips his head towards me.

“I said get. out,” I punctuate each word.

“But babe –”

“Out!” I repeat, not letting him explain himself. I just want to be alone.

Ben leaves, closing the door behind him. As soon as the lock clicks shut, I turn to Derek, whose face falls as soon as he sees how raving I really am.

“And _you_ ,” I spit out, pointing the bouquet at him. “You ruined my date! My _date_ , you hear me?! What has happened to you? You’re not like this!” I don’t even wait for an answer, just turn on my heels with the clear determination to make a beeline for my room and keep fuming there. I don’t want to throw anything to his head that I would regret later.

“(Y/N), wait!” Derek says, frantic, catching my wrist to make me face him once more – I allow him, swirling around sharply and deliberately punching him in the face with the yellow roses. I ignore the surprised sound he makes at that.

“Let go of me! I _hate_ you! Why did you have to do that? What will I tell him the next time we meet? If we ever meet again, that is,” I add with a bitter taste in my mouth. “It’s easy for you; you have all the girls at your grace by doing so much as batting your fucking eyelashes, and they are all over you! But me? _No one_ likes me, but he noticed me, he wanted me! No one else wanted me as much as he did!”

“ _I did!_ ” he yells suddenly, startling me into awed silence. My fury has begun ebbing away. I blink at him in confusion, eyes wide like a doll’s. If anything, he now looks defeated as though one of his biggest secrets were unveiled. He sighs. “I still do,” he supplies quietly, sneaking a glance at me from behind his lashes – he reminds me of a naughty puppy who is trying his best to appear innocent.

“W-what?” I ask with a tight throat. Is it only me, or the air has really been punched out of the room? “Is this why you were rude to Ben?”

Hearing the name, his eyebrows twitch in a suppressed disapproval. Derek has his lips pursed and his nostrils flare, showing me his obvious hatred and grudge he’s holding towards Ben. In the end, he grits out silently, “I’m sorry.”

I can’t help my smile – this demeanour is _so_ him; especially the part where he can’t handle his attraction and has no clue how to convey it. I’ve vowed it a long time ago that I would accept Derek no matter what he does wrong – he’s human for being imperfect, right?

“You’re lucky I love you back, you moron,” I giggle now, anger completely vanished. Derek perks up.

“You do?”

I nod. He stares at me for a while, disbelieving, before mumbling, “Thank fuck.”

I have a fraction of a second to arch a brow and part my lips to ask what does that mean, but then the next thing I know is that Derek guides me backwards until my back collides to the wall. A moment later, his lips attack mine in a wild, bruising kiss. Arousal smacks me in the gut like a fist, and my mouth yields for him, willingly opening up to embrace his hot tongue as he simultaneously starts rolling his hips against mine. I groan into the kiss, but he doesn’t let up, doesn’t lose the rhythm, and doesn’t let me breathe.

When he finally breaks the contact of our mouths, he rakes his teeth along my bottom lip and nips on it gently, yet still hard enough to urge a noise out of me. Derek’s nose trails alongside my jaw and he starts sucking on the sensitive area of skin under my ear. I can’t help but cry out in pleasure, my body twisting and bringing up my leg as though I could actually curl up into a ball now.

But all that I achieve by that is making Derek think I wanted to wrap my leg around his waist, so what he does is helping me out by hoisting both of my legs up with his hands under my thighs. He pushes even closer, impossibly even, and his hard dick is nudging me from downwards.

“Holy shit, _dammit_ , I can’t –” he whispers, then bites down on my neck, bewildered. I cry out again and my hips buck against his, demanding attention on their own accord. “Shit, _(Y/N)_ , I have to –” Derek tries again, shoving his middle against mine harder, impatiently. Soon his movements become more grinding that thrusting, and I know he’s near to his climax.

Without thinking, I help him reach it by giving him a bit of a push.

I start clawing at his shoulder blades, pulling the blue shirt he’s wearing along with my nails as they catch on the fabric, and start talking, turning my head so that my mouth is directly next to his ear, “Come on Derek, give it to me, I know you want to, _I want you to_ , give it to me, yeah, baby, fuck, come _on_ –”

And with that, on command, Derek comes in his pants.

“Holy shit, holy shit…” he chants, panting against my neck, dampening the skin there. He soothes the fresh bite mark by lavishing his tongue over my heated skin, and I can feel as his muscles relax as he comes down from his high. The tension seeps out of his posture as his afterglow is ebbing away, and I’m sure that the scratches I left at his skin are starting to pulse painfully. He lifts his head then, and the look the gives me…

Derek’s eyes are clouded with lust and satisfaction, his pupils are blown insanely wide so that they nearly completely squeeze out the greenish hazel iris of his eye, leaving only a thin ring’s place for the colours. His gaze is distant, as though he was staring into infinity, yet someone still focusing on me, like I was the only beacon in the haze, signing starkly what he wants, reminding him of the source of the hunger and arousal.

Like I was the only thing in the Universe that he recognizes at the moment.

His mouth is agape, putting his adorable bunny teeth on display, but I’m not given too much time to adore them – the next thing I know is that my arms instinctively tighten around his neck, preventing me from falling down as Derek carries me through the apartment straight to his bedroom. I’m hyper aware of his fingers as they are digging into my skin on the underside of my thighs. And all I want is his hands higher up on my body, massaging me and reciprocating, making me come, too.

Derek drops me on the mattress, and moves down my body without missing a beat. Since he has now come once, his moves aren’t rushed – more so, he gives me the impression of a satisfied cat, muscles slowly uncoiling.

“You look fucking perfect,” he growls into my hipbone in a low, seductive tone, which is now uncovered because Derek pushed the skirt up. His hot palms are roaming up and down my thighs like he didn’t know what he wanted to start with now that he has me under him, on his bed, where he’s wanted me. As my fingers tangle in his locks of hair, he speaks up again, “I’m glad I’ve got my release – I wouldn’t want to rush this with you.”

“Derek,” I whimper, body arching softly, presenting myself to him. His fingers slide to my covered centre, finding the soaked panties I’m wearing.

“Fuck, baby,” he rasps, yanking the lacy lingerie down and off of me. “Thank God _I_ got to see you like this, and not him. You dressed up so fine for him,” he snarls, the anger back in his tone. “Ever since I saw you in this little dress, I just wanted to _tear_ it off of you and take you and mark you up as mine.”

“Ah!” I cry out. I couldn’t say anything else even if I wanted to, because Derek buried his face in between my legs, which he keeps spread wide with a firm hold on my skin. My back lifts higher off the sheets, into an even tighter bow. Without realizing it, I’m tugging on his hair, which must be painful for him but it only seems to be egging him on more and more.

He flat-out devours my clit and sucks on it hard enough to make me scream on the top of my lungs in an impossibly high-pitched tone, my free hand finding one of my breasts and massaging it through my dress and bra, while Derek dips two fingers into my dripping entrance. Seeing how easily they slide in, he shoves them into me fully, until his knuckles meet my skin. He makes half growling, half groaning noises as he’s working me, pushing me closer and closer to my orgasm until I inevitably reach my tipping point and fall from my highs. I come with a helpless cry of his name.

“Derek – Derek,” I whisper, sliding my hand from his hair to his cheek. He climbs up on me, already messing with the waistband of his sweats and boxer briefs.

“I love tasting you,” he whispers into my mouth before claiming it in a fiery kiss once more. I grip the hem of his shirt and tug it upwards, so he reluctantly pushes away from me to help me rid him of the material. “You strip, too,” he demands impatiently.

He undresses me fast, save for the thigh highs – he leaves them on me, apparently enjoying the lace on the top of them. After kicking off his clothes, he turns me around to make me lay on my stomach. I can feel his length, rock hard, nudging at my entrance, and the heat of his body enveloping me. There is no gentleness in the way Derek slides into me in one hard thrust.

I shriek when his hand comes down on my ass.

“Holy shit,” I pant, squeezing his pillow to my face to muffle my noises. “Do that again.”

And Derek obliges, slapping my ass again, his moans engulfing my ears. He leaves biting kisses on my shoulder, leaving a trail as he moves to my ear to whisper, “That’s because you’ve been a bad girl and I’m still mad at you for making me jealous as fuck.”

I’m way beyond coherence, having lost my ability to say anything besides calling out Derek’s name helplessly all over and over again. The next thing he says is enough to effectively toss me into white bliss.

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget about everything but my name. I want you to know who made you unable to walk.”

I _wail_ as I hit my climax, loudly, my body spent and over-sensitive, but Derek does as he promised; he keeps fucking me into the mattress, hands gripping my hips tightly, hips driving into me wildly in violent drags and vicious thrusts, his entire being gone feral with possessive anger.

Derek doesn’t take long before he joins me in my high, howling my name, his movements gradually slowing down until he eventually comes to a stop. He’s panting above me, peppering sloppy kisses all over my skin where he can reach, massaging me to help me calm down. He pulls out and lays us on our sides, arms around me firm and territorial.

I don’t think I’ve ever been so exhausted in my life.

“D’s th’s qualify ‘s cheating?” I slur. Derek chuckles.

“Not if you identify as my girl now,” he replies.

“Good,” I mumble, taking his hand in mine. Derek entwines our fingers. “If I’m sore t’morr’w, and I r’lly can’t w’lk, I ‘xpect you t’ s’rve br’kfast t’ m’ ‘n bed.”

Derek snickers into my skin before kissing my cheek.

“I promise I will.”

I drift off to sleep as I hear Derek whispering, “I’ll do anything for my girl.”


End file.
